The present invention relates to exercise apparatus equipment for training the physical balance function and more particularly to exercise equipment in the form of a spherical sector enabling the user who tries to keep exercising thereon as long as possible to enhance the bodily function related to dynamic equilibrium and also improve the function of various muscles to produce motion, such as those located in the legs and waist, while deriving agreeable amusement from the exercise.
The physical balance function among those related to movements in general serves, in its static aspect, to maintain an upright posture and in its dynamic aspect, when walking or during other bodily actions. It is of much importance to improve the balance function. There have been so far proposed several devices for training and improving this bodily balance function. An example is a pair of load meters on which a person stands upright on both feet to calculate the shifting of the center of gravity. In another example, a person tries to maintain upright posture on the flat surface of an axially halved cylinder. However, such devices, on which the users endeavor to remain still in upright posture as long as possible, only serve to evaluate the function related to the static equilibrium and do not require the users to make active motions thereon. Therefore the users tend to lose interests in the use of such equipment and abandon the use eventually.